Yellow Flash Death God
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Ten year old Naruto is the Anbu captain, but Sandaime demotes him into a Jounin. He has to train a three man team, and his famous name soon turns into a name spoken fearfully throughout the world. The Yellow Flash God of Death! Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Naruto, Anbu sensei!

Young, ten-year old Naruto stood in front of the Hokage, Anbu captain mask on as he stood at attention. Sandaime sat at his desk, reading an unrolled scroll. "You called, old man?" said Naruto.

Sandaime looked up and said, "Yes, Naruto. You are going to be demoted to Jounin for a long while, because I'm trusting you to be the sensei of a three-man team."

"Old man, why?! Who'll be the captain if I'm demoted?" Naruto yelled. He glared at the Hokage from the slits in his mask.

Sarutobi sighed. "Hatake Kakashi was a former Anbu as well. I will promote him to captain until you finish your brats," he replied.

Naruto's death glare shot at him. "Fine, whatever, old man, I'm outta here!" he flung the door open and leaped out, slamming it behind him. Sandaime knew that it would be difficult to let the "Yellow Flash Shinigami" know why he chose him for a sensei. _You have great potential, Naruto…_

His gaze averted back to the scroll he was reading. Sandaime signed it, and placed the paper on the stack of done papers. _Too many papers…when will I ever finish with all these papers?_

Naruto was fuming when he went to his apartment. "How dare he!" he stormed. "Demoting me to the stupid rank of Jounin! I'm the fucking Anbu captain, so why can't he leave me in my position?! No less, I have to train a bunch of people who are simple cadets! Weaklings! For all I care, they could just die where they stand!"

He paused to take a deep breath. "Maybe not…but still, they're older than me, but I'm stronger than them!_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!_"

The day that the genin were made into teams, Naruto and the other Jounin went to the academy. Asuma and Kurenai were startled to see Nruto there, and asked, "Naruto, why are you here? Aren't you the Anbu captain?"

"I was…until Sandaime-jiichan demoted me to Jounin!" huffed Naruto.

Kurenai exclaimed, "You were demoted?! But you're the best Anbu captain since Nidaime!"

"I know…" Naruto said coldly. "I was still stripped of my rank and Kakashi took my place."

"Kakashi? No way, you're better than him!" Asuma snorted. "Kakashi used be a former Anbu, but still…he wasn't the best captain."

"Hn," said Naruto. They lapsed into silence. Asuma and Kurenai and the other jounin senseis went in, but Naruto eyed the window.

He heard a faint voice saying, "Team Seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hokirizu Yamero…Jounin sensei is Konoha's "Yellow Flash Shinigami"…"

It was then he decided to leap through the window. Naruto sprang up and entered dynamically into the classroom, scaring a few students shitless. Iruka was slightly startled by his sudden appearance from the academy window, but kept reading off the names in the teams.

Naruto stood in the corner quietly with the others, eyeing that year's students. _Uchiha Sasuke…the prodigy and last survivor of his clan…interesting…Haruno Sakura…weak, I will need to raise her stamina…Hokirizu Yamero…the dead last of the academy…ha, he has a lot of potential as well…_

Iruka finished announcing the teams and said, "Follow your Jounin senseis out the door." Naruto walked forward.

The students dispersed and Naruto told his team to meet him on the roof. He disappeared in a flash of yellow. They walked up the stairs and came onto the roof.

"Now, tell me a little bit about yourselves," said Naruto.

"Sensei, tell us about yourself first, so we know how to describe ourselves," said Sakura.

"Me? My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like to fight and I dislike the fact that I was demoted. My dreams are none of your business, but I have only two hobbies."

"Naruto-sensei, how old are you?" asked Sakura. "You don't look very old to me."

"No, of course I don't…all three of you are two years older than me," Nruto replied.

That cause Sakura and Yamero to gape. Sasuke's eyes were wide with disbelief. "S-sensei…you're younger than us?!" screamed Sakura.

"Yes, now shut up and talk about yourself, not me," said Naruto icily.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and I like…no, they boy that I like…let's move on, I hate Yamero and Ino-pig, and my dream is to…blush…"

"You sound like a pathetic kunoichi," Naruto said nonchalantly. "Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, but I don't care, considering there's really nothing I like. My ambition is to kill…my older brother. My hobbies…I have none."

"Whatever," said Naruto. "Next."

"My name is Hokirizu Yamero! I love ramen, I hate Sasuke, and my dream is to be the next Hokage!" Yamero said loudly.

"That's interesting…but tomorrow, meet me in the training grounds, but don't eat breakfast; you'll throw up." _My team consists of a prodigy avenger, a weak, lovesick kunoichi, and an annoying brat with a strange dream._

Next morning found the team in the training grounds. Naruto said, "Now we shall do a test…that has a failure rate of 66."

"What?! What kind of frickin' test is that?!" yelled Saura.

"A survival test. You have to get at least one of these bells from me," replied Naruto, holding up two dangling golden bells.

_He's younger than us, so I should be able to take him down with one blow. Even if he is a demoted Jounin._ "Naruto-sensei, what rank were you before you were demoted?" asked sakura.

"Anbu captain," was the answer.

Sasuke's thoughts were instantly banished when he heard that. _We'll never be able to win against an Anbu captain! Who's been demoted to Jounin!_

"When I say go, you must hide and try to get these bells from me. Attack as if you were trying to kill me. The one who does not get a bell will be tied to a stump and tortured with," said Naruto. "The times ends at noon."

"But Naruto-sensei, why are there only two bells?" said Yamero.

"That's for you to figure out. Now, shut up, dead-last." Yamero was getting angry, and he pulled out a kunai and tried to attack Naruto.

In a flash of yellow, Naruto had Yamero pinned to the ground with his own kunai at his neck. "I didn't say go," said Naruto, standing back up.

_So this is an Anbu captain…_Sasuke thought.

"Ready…steady…GO!!!" The three genin leaped away.

Sasuke was hiding in the branches of a tree, concealed by leaves. He watched as Yamero challenged Naruto to a fight. Yamero used the Bunshin no Jutsu and attacked naruto.

The blond Jounin sidestepped and used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Yamero was beaten and thrown into the water. Two shuriken surfaced and headed towards Naruto. He caught the two shuriken easily and threw them back.

Naruto's clones went into the water and dragged Yamero out. He used Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu to try and drown Naruto.

His sensei grabbed Yamero and started to spin. Around and around he went, spinning faster each time. When he was at fll speed, he flung Yamero far and wide, launching him at least a hundred feet into the air and five hundred yards away. The genin landed uncomfortably on the roof of the academy.

Sasuke took out five kunai and five shuriken. He flung them at Naruto. The former Anbu captain used Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch places with a log. The weapons hit the log and Sasuke tried to hide himself again.

Naruto crept up stealthily behind Sasuke. He poked the Uchiha in the back, causing him to whirl around and come face-to-face with his sensei. Naruto punched him and Sasuke flew right out of the tree, tumbling into the bushes.

Naruto knew where Sakura was, and used genjutsu on her. He heard Sakura's scream before she fainted. The genjutsu illusion of a dying Sasuke disappeared. He sighed. Sakura really was weak.

Yamero came back to the training grounds and just when he was about to attack, the clock rang. "Time's up," said Naruto. "None of you got a bell…what a shame."

Yamero was tied to the stump. "I have news for you. None of you have to worry about going back to the academy…"

Sakura and Yamero both yelled, "Yay! We passed!"

"…Let me finish before you actually know what's going on. First off, you won't be going back to the academy…because you all should quit as shinobi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Pass or Fail; B-ranked mission

Sakura and Yamero stopped cheering. Instead, they settled for gaping like helpless fishes. Sasuke was glaring with all the hatred he could muster towards his young sensei. "What do you mean 'quit'?" he asked coldly.

"None of you got the main point of this exercise, thus, rendering you in the position you are in currently. You should quit as shinobi! Give it up!" Naruto thundered.

"It had a point?" Yamero asked cluelessly. "Can you tell us what it is?"

Naruto stared at them He rubbed his temple, sighing, "I don't believe it."

"Tell us, Naruto-sensei!" Sakura said.

"It's _teamwork,_" Naruto growled. He was irritated and annoyed that his team didn't even know about teamwork.

Sakura repeated slowly, "Teamwork?"

"Yes, teamwork, didn't you know the most basic thing of a group of people separated into teams? Why did you think you were split and divided into three-man teams?" Naruto asked coldly. "You didn't bother to think about it, did you? Surprising, because the teachers say that you're the smartest kunoichi. Sasuke couldn't figure it out either. And he's the rookie of the year. I was, too. Yamero, being dead-last, of course wouldn't think of something so simple."

By the end of his long speech, Sasuke was burning with anger. "I don't need somebody two years younger than me lecturing me about something stupid!" he yelled. Sasuke attacked Naruto.

The former Anbu captain grabbed his wrist swiftly, pinned him to the ground, put a solid foot on his back, and put a kunai to his neck. "Sasuke, don't try that again or I will kill you, regardless that you're an Uchiha."

"Naruto-sensei! Get the hell off of Sasuke!" screamed Sakura, flames dancing in her eyes.

Naruto glanced up and shot her the most icy and disturbing glare she'd ever seen in her life. Sakura stared wide-eyed at him. She started to shake in fear as her young sensei glared at her. "N-N-Naruto-sensei…" she quivered. "I'm s-sorry!"

"I'll give you all another chance…with a test that is harder than the last one. But before that, at your lunch and don't fee Yamero. He goes hungry," said Naruto.

Naruto disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura started to eat, but soon Yamero's stomach rumbled. Sasuke noticed this and offered his food to him. "Here, eat."

Sakura said in a bewildered tone, "But Naruto-sensei told us not to feed him!"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him near us anywhere," said Sasuke. He sliced Yamero's ropes and gave him lunch. The starving genin ate all the food. Sakura gave him some of her lunch.

Naruto smiled slightly as he heard the sounds of a kunai cutting the ropes, and Sasuke and Sakura's voices. _They have passed…good._

Naruto appeared in front of them, pretending to be angry. _"You…pass!"_ he said, grinning.

Sakura asked in a confusion, "Huh? But what about the test?"

"You just did it. Shinobi who don't follow the rules are considered lower than garbage. But those who do not take care of their comrades are lower than that!"

_That's…kind of…cool…_ thought Yamero.

Naruto said, "Now, tomorrow we will be doing our first mission." He disappeared and left Sasuke, Sakura, and Yamero to walk home alone.

"I'm in position," Yamero said, speaking into a headphone.

"I'm in position," repeated Sakura from her hiding place in the bushes.

"I'm in position," repeated Sasuke.

"Okay, go!" The three genin jumped out of the bushes and grabbed their target.

The cat scratched at Yamero's face as he held it. They trudged to the building where the Fire country's lord's wife waited. "Oh, you got her back!" she squealed. "Thank you!" She hugged the cat in a death grip.

Naruto went to Sandaime's office and said, "Mission accomplished." Sandaime smiled.

"Your team's next mission is to dig up potatoes, babysit the council, and–"

Yamero yelled as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "No, no more of those stupid missions! No way! Give us something adventurous! Some action!"

"Don't be a fool, you idiot!" said Iruka. "You're only a genin!"

"So?! I want something else other than those boring, stupid D-ranked missions!" Yamero shot back.

Naruto whacked him on the head, "I'm sorry, now what was the last thing we had to do?"

"Give us at least a C-rank!"

_He's got a point…_ thought Sasuke.

_Oh, he's so annoying! But yeah, these missions are boring,_ thought Sakura.

Sandaime smiled. "A C-rank mission you shall have, then. Invite him in."

Tazuna came to the door, speaking drunkenly, "A buncha' snot-nozed brats? They all look idiotic, especially the loud guy."

Yamero glared furiously at the bridge builder. "Shut up, you old piece of drunken crap!"

_Pow!_ Naruto whacked him again and growled, "Don't speak that way to the client!"

"I am the bridge builder Tazuna. I come from Nami no Kuni, the Land of the Wave," Tazuna said.

The group set out for Nami no Kuni. "All right! Yeah, I'm going to look for the first time out of the village!" said Yamero, glancing up, down, around, and around.

"Stop your glancing, Yamero. It's not smart when you're on a mission," Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei!"

On the road, they passed by a puddle of water. Naruto halted, but the others went ahead, not noticing. Naruto threw five kunai into the puddle, satisfied when he saw the blood floating up. The bodies of two ninja from the Mist came up.

Naruto rejoined the group and pretended nothing happened. But he did ask Tazuna, "I need an explanation."

"What do you mean _failed?!"_ snarled Gatou. "I hired you because I heard you were strong!"

Zabuza pointed his giant sword at Gatou, lazily replying, "With this cleaving sword, I will deal with them myself. Although I ill be fighting the Kiroi Senko Shinigami…Konoha's youngest Anbu captain and the youngest sensei ever."

Naruto sensed Zabuza's presence and yelled, "Duck!" Zabuza's sword flew right over their heads as they got down.

Zabuza stood on his sword when it hacked itself into a tree. Naruto looked at him, calmly voicing, "Momochi Zabuza, the silent killer."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure's Kiroi Senko Shinigami," replied Zabuza.

_Yellow Flash Death God? Why is that his name?_ thought Sasuke.

"And now…let's fight, shall we, Zabuza?" Naruto said slyly, grinning a foxy grin with two canines showing. Zabuza smirked as he leaped down to face Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3: Important AN!

Hey, MangaFreak15 here. I'm deleting these stories and if I feel like it and I have time, I MIGHT re-write them:

1) A Girl in Time

2) Dragon Rider

3) Engaged to a Demon Isn't Funny

4) Inu and Co Meet the Ninja

5) Naruto of the Akatsuki

6) Not Your Ordinary Hinata

7) One Slytherinish Encounter

8) The Bittersweet Life

9) Yellow Flash Death God

Thanks for all the support I received on these stories. These will be deleted within one week's time. MangaFreak15 out!!!


	4. Chapter 4: 2nd note

Hey, MangaFreak15 is back with a notice. I am not deleting this story, I'm going to leave it here as a memory of how long I've been writing and how far I've come. The others I mentioned have been deleted.

~MangaFreak15


End file.
